In the course of well drilling operations which are inherently dangerous, emergency situations arise which require immediate and reliable action to save lives and equipment. For example, in offshore drilling rigs, a variety of floating support equipment in the form of barges, floating barracks, supply ships and the like are moored to or anchored alongside a drilling platform.
Upon the occurrence of a well "blow out" the atmosphere surrounding the platform is filled with highly flammable oil, gas and oil-gas mixtures.
In these circumstances it is necessary to release immediately all floating equipment tethered, moored or at anchor.
It is also important to release said floating equipment by means which are dependable, independently of the internal electrical system of the floating equipment involved and in a manner which does not ignite the flammable atmosphere.
Reliability of the release equipment is paramount. That is, the release equipment should not be dependent upon electrical power sources such as battery banks, local distribution systems, motor-generator sets including telemetric radio or acoustic devices, all of which may be inoperative in time of emergency.